<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>怪房客 by Caesitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616832">怪房客</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas'>Caesitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>精神污染三十题小故事。<br/>关键词：药物依赖，梦魇，行尸走肉，若我英年早逝，沉溺至死，无人生还。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>怪房客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“去年夏天，我去乡下度假。中途天色很晚了，就停下车找了间旅店休息。那是间很旧的旅店，修缮都已经破败了，但是可以看出来曾经是个豪华的场所，有非常大的圆形舞厅、镶金的镜子和无数客房。整座旅店里，除了主人只有我一个人。我在那里住了三天，离开后就开始每晚做同样的梦。”病人说道。</p>
<p>“是怎样的梦呢？”医生问。</p>
<p>“我梦见我来过那儿。那时候我还是个毛头小伙子，看上去比现在年轻十五岁。我身边还有一个同伴，是个男人——很漂亮的男人，大概是我当时的情人。我们不富有，但是很快乐，每天都很快乐。而那个旅店崭新亮丽，美轮美奂得令人难以置信——四处都是人，男人女人，太热闹了。</p>
<p>“我曾经在那些镜子上见过的灰尘都消失不见了，它们在蜡烛的光芒下钻石般灼灼发光。还有舞厅里的那台年久失修的留声机——我不明白为什么现在还能见到那种老式留声机——放着当时流行的、鼓点欢快的歌曲，人们跳着舞，推杯换盏，粉色的冰块漂浮在香槟上。每一餐饭都是最美味的食物，长桌上摆着吃不完的菜肴——如果你能想象到天堂，大概就是那副样子了。我们在那儿住了一个月，两个月……时间一点点过去，我们的积蓄快要花光了。但是我们像着了魔似的，谁都不想离开。事实上，住在这里的房客没有一个人想离开。每天都有人进来，但从来没人出去。”</p>
<p>“后来呢？”医生慢慢问道。</p>
<p>“后来我觉得这里一定有什么不对劲的地方，太不对劲了。我觉得恐怖。我说我们必须赶紧离开这里，这旅店很像个活吞人的坟墓——不然那些人死了以后去哪儿呢，既然从来没人出去？但他总认为是我在胡思乱想。终于有一天我们吵了一架，他说如果要走的话我就一个人走。</p>
<p>“当时我松了口气似的，立刻收拾行李办了退房手续，落荒而逃了。恐怕让您失望了，医生——我知道这是个无趣的结尾，但整个过程确实异常顺利，没有人阻拦我，我就那样走了出去，跟来的时候一样。”</p>
<p>“然后这个梦境就结束了？”</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“您的那位情人呢？”</p>
<p>“我不知道。或许还在里面，或许也出来了。”</p>
<p>“您说去年您到了这个旅店，离开后就开始做梦。之前呢？我是说在现实里——您记得自己去过那儿，或者那儿附近吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。我非常确定，那是我第一次走那条路——那是条很偏僻荒凉的路，如果不是迷路，我根本不会开车上去。”</p>
<p>“您迷路了？”</p>
<p>“是的——刚才我忘了提，那天下了雨，那一带我又很陌生。”</p>
<p>“我认为是这样的，”医生推了推眼镜，“或许您不相信，但您可能确实到过那个地方。如您所说在大约十五年之前。然后旅店里发生了什么事，让您特别不能接受的事——以至于您强行清空了这段记忆，来作为自我保护的措施。而当您故地重游，潜意识里残存的记忆碎片便开始蠢蠢欲动，让您根据它们虚构了这个梦。这个梦是对现实的某种映射。——当然，这都是我的猜测。其实这无关紧要不是吗？过去的都过去了，我给您开点帮助睡眠的安神药物吧。然后您就可以离开了，毕竟只是做梦的话，并没有什么大碍。”</p>
<p>“谢谢您，那么我先告辞了。”</p>
<p>“对了，如果哪天您突然想起了点什么，可一定要回来告诉我——说实话我很期待再见到您，大概是职业病吧，我对这些奇怪的精神现象很有好奇心。”医生笑笑。</p>
<p>病人第二次出现在诊所时已是大半年之后了。</p>
<p>医生十分高兴地站起来，“啊，是您。您的眼袋又深了，是那些药物不管用吗？——还是说，您想起什么来了？”</p>
<p>“是的，”病人有些不安地答道，“我可以告诉您，但您要为我保守秘密。”</p>
<p>“尽管放心，这是我们这行的职业道德。”</p>
<p>“那么我就说了，您的猜测是真的。”</p>
<p>“上周三我工作到深夜，通宵没睡，然后突然就想起了所有事。十五年前他是我的情人，我们不富有，但是快乐，就跟梦境里面完全一样。他是个很新潮——很反叛的人，孤身一人，没有固定工作，写作，嗑药，大麻还有安非他命——事实上他把写东西赚到的一点钱都用来买那些药了。而我只是个学生，没有经济来源。我们一文不名。</p>
<p>“我偷偷跟他混在一块儿，家里和学校的人都不知道，这让我觉得很刺激。有一次我们商量做一次远途旅行，于是我管朋友借了辆车子，那个周末就出发了。但是很快我们把所有的钱都花光了，然后就是在那个旅店，他的毒瘾发作了，痛苦地看着我，让我杀了他。”</p>
<p>“您动手了。”</p>
<p>“是的。”病人难过地闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>“这可是犯罪。您一定很爱他。”</p>
<p>“我不知道，”病人笑了，“也许我只是厌倦了。”</p>
<p>“……好吧，不管为什么，您动手了。凶器是？”</p>
<p>“很普通的一把刀子。”</p>
<p>“后来呢？”</p>
<p>“我趁着夜深清理了现场，洗干净刀子和血污，然后悄悄把他搬到阁楼里一间空房的衣柜里，第二天早晨若无其事地结账离开，重新过回了正常的生活。”</p>
<p>“这个结尾更加无趣。”</p>
<p>“随您怎么想……那么好了，现在我满足了您的好奇心，您不拿点主意吗？我是说，针对我每况愈下的精神状态。”</p>
<p>“我可以再给您开一些药。但是我建议——如果您想彻底解决这个问题，最好还是回去看看。”</p>
<p>“回去？”</p>
<p>“回那个旅店……那个柜子。”</p>
<p>“好吧，”病人沉默了很久，“如果我还找得到的话。”</p>
<p>病人是在一个星期五出发的，凭着有些模糊的记忆，他第二天才找到那里。令他吃惊的是，这里的景象与一年前完全不同，路修得很好，也根本没有什么空旷的旧旅店，而是一个小得多也新得多的旅馆，看起来还住着不少客人。</p>
<p>他有些疑惑地走进去，向吧台后的主人问道：“请问这个地方之前那座旅店呢？”</p>
<p>“之前？是十五年前吗？那是我叔叔开的，没想到还有人记得……您是他的朋友？”</p>
<p>“不，我只是在这里住过，今天路过了就来问问……等等，您说十五年前？可我是前年来的啊。”</p>
<p>“确实是十五年没错……十五年前一场火灾，旅店烧毁了，没一个人逃出来，叔叔也死了。他没有儿子，就把这块地方留给了我。”</p>
<p>火灾？病人想道，难怪后来没听说有人发现尸体，也没人追查命案。想到这里他不禁有些庆幸。</p>
<p>“火灾是哪天发生的？”</p>
<p>“七月二十日，一个星期六，临近午夜。”</p>
<p>病人的脸色瞬间白了。他记得他结账出门的时候瞥了一眼日历，是七月二十一日。</p>
<p>“有些钱锁在保险柜里躲过一劫，我拿来给叔叔办了葬礼。”年轻的店主仍自顾自说着。“还有当时的住客登记簿也在，我一直留着，毕竟是叔叔为数不多的遗物了。”</p>
<p>“能把那本登记簿给我看看吗？”病人急切地问。</p>
<p>店主有些奇怪地看着他，但还是答应了。他接过来，连忙翻到最后，在陈旧发黄的纸页上找到了自己和少时情人的名字，和那页所有名字一样，根本没有结账离开的记录。</p>
<p>“您确定没一个人逃出来？”病人的声音开始颤抖了。</p>
<p>“是的，警方一一确认过了，没有生还者。对了，有具尸体很奇怪，胸口插着刀子，在二楼走廊尽头的客房里，好像火灾前就死了。不过死无对证，不可能知道是谁干的了。”</p>
<p>说到这里，主人叹了一声，抬头才发现刚才还在面前的人已经没了影。他不解地收起簿子，寻思了一会儿这个怪异来客的话，终究是没得出什么结果，便只好转过身继续忙自己的事去了。</p>
<p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>